Hush Corps
The Hush Corps is an organization in Magical Girl Policy. It is an obfuscating group created by Kunapipi to protect the secrets of the Spirit Guard. According to Trace, such groups are commonplace among Fate's Champions. Description The Hush Corps do everything in their power to protect the secret identities of the Spirit Guard. Whenever a monster is sighted, the Hush Corps is contacted, and the group drives to the scene in an unmarked gray van dubbed the HushMobile. Noriko Yukimura sneaks around the scene to dispose of evidence, Will Siekert hacks into security footage and other electronic databases, and Nick Siekert coordinates the other two and drives the van in a way that avoids police. When forged or doctored evidence and documentation is required, Nick utilizes his digital artistry skills alongside Will's technological mastery. For more mundane matters, the Hush Corps keeps tabs on the activities of the Spirit Guard as well as those they interact with. History Background When Angela Warrant touched the Standridge Stones for the first time, it sent an empathokinetic pulse that alerted the Guide Kunapipi that a new Champion of Fate was soon to begin their journey. Kunapipi moved to Kessia City and hired Noriko Yukimura from a remote ninja clan to return a centuries-old favor. Shortly thereafter, she also hired Nick and Will Siekert, with the three employees forming the Hush Corps to protect the identities of the Spirit Guard. Part 1 After the Spirit Guard see Robert Dreese glow when he is attacked by Polygal, they contact Kunapipi and the Hush Corps for more information. It's determined that he is to be the final Spirit Guard, so a background check is run on him, with Noriko concluding he can be trusted with the team's secrets. The team sends a text to Robert to meet the Spirit Guard at the Standridge Circle the following night so he can learn why he glowed, hoping to recruit him in the process. When Robert meets the Spirit Guard at the Circle, Noriko patrols the surrounding park. She catches Cory Frost and Eli Drake remotely recording the meeting from the groundskeeper's shack. She confiscates Cory's laptop and threatens them into showing themselves to the Spirit Guard. She goes to bring both the laptop and Robert's phone to Will to have evidence removed, but Robert stops her and has Angela convince her to give the phone back and return Cory's laptop the next afternoon. Robert and his friends are sworn to secrecy and warned that the Hush Corps will carefully monitor them from now on. When the Spirit Guard battle Day LaMode at Rale Valley Mall, the Hush Corps quickly arrive at the scene. Noriko directs the fleeing Cory and Eli to the HushMobile where Nick and Will are waiting. Noriko also warns the Spirit Guard, including the newly transformed Serenity, about the incoming police. The Hush Corps along with Cory and Eli work to remove traces of everyone having been at the mall. Afterwards, Noriko allows herself to be interviewed by the police and drives Cory's car back to his dorm in order to alleviate suspicion. Part 2 Robert's transformation into Spirit Guard Serenity has left him with a completely different body, necessitating the need of a cover in the form of a new identity. Nick and Will spend the weekend altering Rob's legal documentation and creating new ones for the renamed Robynne Darling. It is also decided that the Hush Corps will rig a contest so her Uncle Taylor can win ticket and travel to the Homecoming football game, as the Standridge Stones' perception filter will hopefully make it easier for Robynne to explain her transformation to him. The Spirit Guard and Noriko discuss how to deal with the dangerous Cammy DeCroix, who might be the Empress reincarnated. Noriko suggests simply assassinating her, but the idea is rejected unless Cammy shows proof of being the Empress and doing something particularly drastic. Angela suggests Noriko spy on Cammy, but Noriko says she won't be able to tail her while blending in for long. The suggestion to have the Hush Corps monitor the cheerleaders' phones is also shot down due to the massive amount of texts to sift through. They agree on Noriko's idea that Robynne join the team to spy on Cammy, returning the dress bribe and demanding things such as Vivian joining as well. Part 3 Before Robynne and Vivian enact their plan of joining the cheer team, the Hush Corps wipe traces of their friendship with Angela from social media so Cammy doesn't suspect them of knowing her nemesis. Robynne is also given an alternative email address for cheer matters that the Hush Corps can monitor. Noriko calls Nick and Will over so the latter can inspect the computer components Robynne had extorted from Cammy for potential bugs. None are found. When Robynne senses a Buy Bright employee draining Investiture via phones, she has Cory and Eli contact the whole team and gives them her own affected phone for Will to inspect. After the fight, Serenity leads the police on a chase long enough for the Hush Corps to hack into the store's network and dispose of evidence. During the debriefing, Robynne is told the Hush Corps are ready to contact her Uncle Taylor for his arrival to Kessia City in a week's time. Members *Noriko Yukimura *Nick Siekert *Will Siekert Though Kunapipi was responsible for hiring the above three and serves as their boss, she herself is not considered part of the Hush Corps. Category:Organizations